A so-called bulk feeder is used to convey and supply various electronic components or the like. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a bulk feeder that sends rectangular chips randomly housed in a cassette into a tunnel (conveyance path) and conveys the chips by vacuum suction from an end portion side (downstream side) of the tunnel. The chips that have reached the end portion of the tunnel are sucked by a pickup nozzle to be sequentially taken out.